creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua's Trailer
Joshua's Trailer is a "wholesome" Christian television show produced by Lunatic Entertainment, much to many people's surprise. The show is about the reincarnation of the Biblical Noah, who this time around was born as a man named Joshua. God's plan for him is to once more save the world's animals during a cataclysmic flood. However, he has neglected to tell Joshua the date or the details this time around, and he pretty much has to figure it all out himself. Most of the show's primary cast are all reincarnations of former Biblical characters, although all possess different names now and exist as if they were regular people in reality. Cast *'Joshua:' The reincarnation of the Biblical Noah. Told by God in the first episode that he needs to build an ark, but after the two get interrupted, Joshua tries to return to the conversation only to find out God has disappeared. Though he intends to build a new ark and survive the Second Rapture, he is left to his own devices, which only include technology one would find in a modern suburbia setting. *'Daniel:' A local zoo keeper whose main job it is to clean the feces out of the lion's exhibit. In later seasons, Joshua starts trying to convince Daniel to help him in his quest to gather two of every animal. Daniel is eventually swayed during the final season due to him deciding his job really isn't all that great anyway, and the risk isn't a huge deal. *'Dejesus:' The second coming of Jesus. Joshua's gardener. Although reborn from the old world's savior, Dejesus has had 12 illegitimate children with his wife, Maria. **'Maria:' The reincarnation of Mary Magdelene. She is married to Dejesus the gardener and has bore him twelve children. **'Pedro:' The reincarnation of the apostle Peter. Dejesus and Maria's son. *'Jonas:' The reincarnation of Job. A young man in his late teens, Jonas hails from New Orleans, Louisiana and works as the cul de sac's resident pool boy. He was in New Orleans when Hurricane Katrina struck, and swears on his life that he "totally saw a shark swimming in the streets, you guys!". Once a season, he accidentally drowns - usually during sweeps week. This is always held in great drama and occasionally as significant tragedy. *'Lance Guiness:' The reincarnation of Longinus. Joshua's Irish neighbor who vehemently hates immigrants and wants nothing more than to close the borders. The show hints that the reason behind this is that ancient Jews have all been reincarnated as Mexicans; the reason for this, although unexplained directly, is that Jesus has reincarnated as one and the Jews have all followed him. *'Mohammed:' The reincarnation of the prophet, Mohammed. Since this was written as a fundamentalist Christian show, he is portrayed in a shadier light, and is shown to be a sleazy Arab car dealer who always tries to sell Joshua some really shoddy items, whether they are actual vehicles or not. *'Shane & Arnold:' The reincarnations of the Biblical Cain and Abel. Twin brothers, the two of them always find themselves at each other's throats; however, instead of Shane (Cain) murdering his brother Arnold (Abel), he simply keeps getting him fired from his various jobs. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Fiction Category:TV Shows